


Bagginshield ABC

by assbuttinmiddleearth



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Acorn Feels, Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Bagginshield alphabet, Bilbo Dies, F/M, Female Bilbo, Fluff, Gold Sick Thorin, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Potato-babies, Pregnancy, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttinmiddleearth/pseuds/assbuttinmiddleearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills for Bagginshield Alphabet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acorns

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to have a shot in Bagginshield Alpabet to get myself writing again. I am a non-native English speaker so there's most likely a bunch of mistakes that I haven't noticed so feel free to point them.
> 
> And also I have lived under a rock for not noticing this challenge until today and it left me writing this one in a hurry - it's getting closer to midnight here - so sorry if it's terrible!

Bilbo was once again sitting on the window still and watching the faint grey silhouette of the Misty Mountains while stroking the smooth surface of his acorn. How he had kept it to himself during the battle and these five months after it was a mystery to Thorin.

Bilbo’s face was scrunched in a thought and he seemed almost like arguing with himself. Thorin had found him in this state many times since the battle but it had increased within the last month and a half. He had meant to ask what was troubling their hobbit, because Thorin would have loved nothing more than see the breath taking smile to displace that awful scowl, but Bilbo had always snapped out of his thoughts and continued the day like nothing had happened. But now he had a chance and he would use it.

‘’What has you looking so thoughtful Master Burglar?’’ Bilbo jumped couple inches at the sudden booming voice behind him and almost fell down. Thorin winced and scolded himself for not thinking about making some noise before speaking.

‘’The condition of my heart if you make a habit of sneaking around like that.’’ Bilbo answered breathlessly while trying to calm his wildly beating heart. ‘’How did you even manage to move so quietly whit those horrible feet-cages?’’

‘’I am the uncle of Fili and Kili. I have to move unnoticed to avoid their antics.’’ He huffed and a small smile flickered on the hobbit’s lips. ‘’But I wasn’t trying to sneak on you. You were so deep in your thoughts that you didn’t notice me. What troubles your mind my friend?’’

‘’I was thinking about the Shire and how the hobbits there are busy planting and tending their gardens.’’ The small wistful smile that made its way to the hobbit’s face made something clench in Thorin’s stomach. ‘’And then I remembered that I too have things to plant and soon it might be too late for it.’’ He then pulled the acorn out of his pocket where he had hastily stuffed it.

Thorin remembered the many times when Bilbo had talked about his comfortable home and garden and his own words when he thought he was going to die. So this was it then. Bilbo had spent the winter in Erebor and was ready to head home. Because his home was in the Shire, amongst the green rolling hills and his kin. Not in a cold mountain far up in the North where nothing green grew. Not amongst rowdy dwarrows and shining jewels. Not with a brooding dwarf King.

‘’You miss your garden.’’ Thorin said in a gruff voice. The thought of Bilbo leaving made his heart miss a beat. He would be on the other side of Arda. Surely it wasn’t the only option.

‘’Yes, I do. A hobbit isn’t a hobbit without a garden. There is nothing for me to grow here and my fingers are aching to bury them in the soil. And I would really like to plant this acorn.’’ Bilbo lifted his gaze and met Thorin’s. He seemed to ponder something before continuing. ‘’And so I was wondering if it would be possible to-‘’

He was cut short by Thorin. ‘’You want to return back to your Bag End.’’ It wasn’t a question but a statement. He understood the need for one’s home, after all he had risked everything to get back his own. ‘’I understand. But there are things that need to be organized before you’re ready to leave.’’ Thorin turned his back towards Bilbo, not ready to face the happiness that would surely overthrow the burglar’s face after hearing he could leave for his home, away from Erebor. Not now. Not ever.

‘’Thorin, no I me-‘’

‘’It’ll probably take a week or two to gather everything needed for a long travel like the one you’re about to have. I should send a word to servants to start gathering things right away. Yes, that’s for the best.’’ Thorin started to walk away from Bilbo trying to maintain his composure. Hearing the soft stomps of hobbit feet he sped up a bit more. He was sure that if he looked at Bilbo he was going to break and tell every single feeling he had kept to himself since their quest.

‘’Thorin just wait a minute!’’ Bilbo puffed. He had to jog in order to keep up with the dwarf’s long strikes.

‘’No need to worry Master Baggins. I’ll get everything set out for you. If you have anything particular to discuss just come to my rooms in the evening and we’ll talk more. Now, if you excuse me, I need to go.’’ He was about to turn around a corner when a loud yell made him stop like he had hit a stone wall.

‘’THORIN OAKENSHIELD! You drag your hairy arse back here and listen to me.’’ Despite what he said, it was Bilbo how came up to Thorin who looked quite offended.

‘’I don’t have a hairy arse.’’ He grunted. Really, he didn’t. It was Dwalin who had the hairiest arse out of the whole company. It seemed that all the hair that was meant to be on top of his head had dropped down there.

‘’That’s not the point, you grumpy old dwarf.’’ He poked Thorin’s chest whit a finger. ‘’If you had listened what I had to say instead of running away like Azog was on the other end of the hallway, you’d knew that I had no intention in leaving your mountain. Now, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, I was wondering if it was possible to buil-‘’

‘’What?’’ Thorin was sure he had misheard. Surely Bilbo didn’t say he was going to stay? ‘’But what about your garden you just were talking about?’’

‘’I have been trying to tell you about it the whole time so would you just shut up?’’ Thorin shut his mouth at the look Bilbo shot him when he opened his mouth to protest. ‘’Would it be possible to build a garden somewhere here? I have been writing to Hamfast, that is my gardener, and he has informed me he could send me soil from the Shire. It should help with the lack of nutrient in the ground around here. He would also send me some seeds to start my garden with. And I would like to plant the acorn soon so it’ll root before winter sets in.’’

‘’You want to build a garden here and plant your acorn in it?’’ At Bilbo’s nod Thorin released a shuttering breath. ‘’But what about you taking it home and planting it there?’’

‘’Well I would be home when I’ll plant it, wouldn’t I?’’ Hope flickered alive in Thorin’s chest at Bilbo’s words.

‘’But what about Bag End? Your armchair and books and handkerchief and garden and-‘’ Thorin would have kept rambling if it wasn’t for Bilbo who laid a gentle had on Thorin’s chest and shushed him.

‘’Yes, Bag End is very dear to me and I’ll miss it. But it isn’t a home anymore.’’ Thorin was about to argue that of course it was Bilbo’s home he had lived there his whole life but Bilbo once again made him shut up with a single look. ‘’Home isn’t always a place.’’ He lifted his hand from Thorin’s chest and pressed it to Thorin’s cheek. ‘’It can also be a person.’’

And for the first time Thorin saw how Bilbo’s eyes filled with love and adoration as they gazed straight into Thorin’s. And how else was Thorin supposed to respond but with a kiss. And the biggest garden ever seen.


	2. Bravery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major character death ahead!

Loyalty, honor and a willing heart. Those were the three qualities that Thorin sook when he gathered his company. Everyone who followed him had those and more, especially Bilbo. And what he had the most was bravery.

Thorin had thought that there was nothing Bilbo could have done for his quest when he first met him. After all he was soft, inexperienced and knew less of the world beyond the Shire’s borders than his barely of age nephews. And when he fainted after just hearing about Smaug, Thorin was grateful when the Halfling said he wouldn’t join them. Surely he would have been nothing else than a burden.

And then Bilbo showed the first glimpse of his courage when he ran after them. He left his comfortable little home and travelled with a bunch of strangers out to the wild with a smile on his face – that smile did falter when he heard he had to ride a pony. He had no knowledge of defending himself or how to survive in the wilderness but he still faced everything with a head held up high.

*****

Thorin had to say he was impressed when Bilbo outwitted the three trolls. Even under pressure he was able to think quickly and save the company from being eaten. But then again they wouldn’t have been in that situation in the first place if the Halfling had gone unnoticed. So it was only right that he got them out of those sacks.

While everyone else slowly befriended the hobbit, Thorin still gave him the cold shoulder. It would be for the best if he just headed home. No more troll-incidents and a gentle soul would remain intact from the horrors they would face along the way. So there was no reason to get friendly with someone who wasn’t going to follow them all the way to Erebor.

Thorin didn’t bother to keep his opinion secret and so he found himself growling at the hobbit after hauling him up from the cliff. He didn’t know what made him jump down to save him. He said to himself that he would have done it for everyone in the company because surely their burglar was nothing special to him. And he didn’t feel bad about yelling at him when it meant that he would turn around and head back to Rivendell where he was safe. He really didn’t regret it. Not at all.

After escaping the goblin tunnels, Thorin was concerned. He had seen Bilbo falling with them but the hobbit had disappeared during the walk to the goblin King. He hid his concern under harsh accusations about Bilbo having left them for good. When the hobbit in question stepped around a tree relief filled Thorin’s insides. But it didn’t last long as they soon heard the first howls of the wolves.

*****

Thorin had never felt as ashamed as he felt when they climbed down the stone steps of the Carrock. His actions on the cliff had based purely on emotions and he had risked his life without thinking twice. His head would most likely be sticking on the other end of a spear at the moment if it wasn’t for one small and brave hobbit.

Bilbo had attacked the orc designed to behead Thorin thus saving his life. After waking Thorin couldn’t understand why he had doubted this bold and amazing creature. Not knowing how to express himself he had hugged Bilbo like his whole life depended on it.

When the company took refuge in Beorn’s home and during their time in Mirkwood Thorin made getting to know Bilbo his goal. He talked to him as often as possible and got to know him. After Thorin had accepted him as a part of the company, Bilbo’s mood lifted noticeably. This only made Thorin feel worse and drove him to make up to the hobbit.

*****

Thorin’s changed regard for their hobbit made him try to talk Bilbo out of going inside the mountain alone. There could be a fire breathing dragon down there and Bilbo was so small and easy to pop into dragon’s mouth. But Bilbo brushed aside his worries and walked down the corridor saying that he had signed a contract and had a task to fulfil. However, Thorin was quite sure that task didn’t include chattering with Smaug. Did the hobbit have a death wish or something?

Smaug rushing out towards Lake Town was one of the last moments Thorin could remember perfectly. After that the gold’s pull was too strong and it clouded his mind. What he remembered were Bilbo’s eyes pleading him to eat or sleep. But he couldn’t leave his treasure, couldn’t part from it. So when Bard came to talk to him, asking for what they were promised, he choose battle instead of peace.

That left Bilbo with one choice and that choice hurt Thorin. He felt betrayed as a friend as close as Bilbo traded the most precious thing in the whole mountain. He later understood that what Bilbo did was not a betrayal but an act of courage. Bilbo risked his position beside Thorin to keep the company safe, away from war. But Thorin had realised it too late for Bilbo had already disappeared among the battle.

*****

When Azog weighed his blade down against Thorin’s own, Thorin thought about all his regrets. How he had failed to keep his promise to his sister to keep her boys safe. He had seen how Azog’s blade pierced Fili before he fell down from the tower. Kili had run to avenge his brother and had most likely suffered the same fate as Fili.

And Bilbo. How he had mistreated him during the journey and then at the gates. He just hoped for a chance to apologize and peg for forgiveness. It would ease his mind to see that the hobbit was hale and that they would, if Bilbo was willing, part as friends.

What he didn’t expect was to Azog scream in pain and a wound to appear to the back of his knees out of nowhere. The pale orc lifted his blade and turner to face whatever had struck him.

Thorin tried to gather his strength to attack Azog when he was occupied when he noticed it. There were footprints appearing in the snow. They were circling Azog and getting closer when they got behind him and backing off when the orc turned.

But it seemed that Thorin wasn’t the only one who had noticed the footprints. And when the invisible blade buried itself into Azog’s back, the orc turned and swiped his arm behind him with a great howl. There was a loud crack and thump to be heard when the blow hit something and it landed few yards away.

When Azog turned his back towards Thorin and advanced towards the spot where now a pool of blood was gathering, Thorin saw the short, glowing sword still stuck in Azog’s back. His eyes widened in shock as realisation flooded over him. He got to his feet and hurried after Azog because he couldn’t let him get to Bilbo.

Bilbo, still invisible, tried to back away from Azog as the orc got closer to him. Thorin made his legs move faster and faster while raising his sword for a blow. And when Azog lifted his blade, Thorin’s embed itself between Azog’s shoulder blades. After Thorin was sure that this time the orc was truly dead he ran to the hobbit who had now made himself visible again.

‘’Oh Bilbo, my dear Bilbo.’’ He pressed his hands against Bilbo’s cheeks. ‘’Let’s get you down to the healing tents.’’

*****

After all that had happened, no one doubted Bilbo’s bravery. Despite his small size he was one of the most courageous people Thorin had known. After all not everyone was brave enough to face trolls, giant spiders and a dragon alone. Not everyone would risk their lives for their friends multiple times even if the friends doubted them. But not Bilbo Baggins who was now referred as Bilbo the Brave in the kingdom of Erebor.

 _But how did Bilbo’s courage help him in the end?_ Thorin asked himself while standing on the light snow layer facing a 10-year-old oak and a small grave, where wilting gladioluses and pink camellias were slowly being covered by the falling snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a bit of a sucker for Bilbo dies AUs so be prepared, there will be one or two of them later on. And once again, if you noticed any mistakes please let me know. Hope you liked!7
> 
> Gladiolus – strength of character, faithfulness, honor and remembrance  
> Camellia, pink – Longing for you


	3. Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin have a discussion about potato-babies

Bilbo sat in his garden in front of a bare flower bench filled with soil. His fingers were itching to plant a seed in it but he couldn’t before asking Thorin’s opinion. They had been married for almost two years now and Bilbo had started to long for a child.

If someone would have told him five years prior that he would be sitting here thinking about curly haired children with blue eyes, he would have dragged them to nearest healer. Back then he was confirmed bachelor with no interest to have his own family but then he had met Thorin Oakenshield and his life had turned upside down. And now when he had grown used to waking up to beautiful blue eyes gazing at him, he wondered what it would be like if there were more than one pair of those eyes.

Were they a normal hobbit couple there would be at least one fauntling born by now, maybe even another on the way. But because of the low amount of dwarrowdams, low birthing rates and hard pregnancies, it could be easily a decade before couple’s first dwarfling was born. It had taken two miscarries before Fili was born and Kili being born only after five years was considered as a blessing from Mahal.

Bilbo was sure Thorin wouldn’t be opposed to having children of his own. He had been a huge part of raising Fili and Kili and despite sometimes being hard to them even a blind man would see the love in his eyes when he watched the two of them. He was also keen on visiting marketplace every week to meet the eager dwarflings and tell them about the quest or Erebor in the time before the dragon. So there was no reason to doubt Thorin’s reaction to his suggestion. He just feared how their subjects would react if they decided to have children.

He knew that children were the most precious treasures for dwarrows. The news about new heir would be cherished by most but there were those who had always been against Thorin and Bilbo. Those were mostly dwarrows from the Iron Hills who thought that Dain should be ruling as he was the one to bring aid to the Battle of the Five Armies, even thought it was Thorin who had reclaimed the mountain and was the first in line. Of course Dain had made it clear that he wasn’t interested in ruling Erebor and that it belonged to his cousin by right. Then there were those who were unhappy with Thorin having married a male hobbit instead of a highly ranked dwarrowdam. Luckily there weren’t that many of those opposing the rulers of Erebor and everyone in the Company made sure there would be no threat against the Durins.

And then there was the thing that Bilbo wasn’t sure if a hobbit and a dwarf could reproduce either by the traditional way or by plants. There had never been such pairing before or at least there were no records of it. It was well know that dwarrows and plants didn’t match. Bilbo had given Thorin a flower in a pot as a traditional first courting gift amongst hobbits and it had managed to stay alive two weeks before it had drowned. Apparently Thorin wanted to make sure it didn’t die of thirst and had watered it twice a day to keep it alive. So would a half dwarf grow from a seed?

Bilbo heard their door closing and rose to his feet and walked back inside trying to get the dirt away from his trousers. Thorin’s armor clanked in their bedroom where Thorin was changing his clothes to something more comfortable than his official attire. Bilbo headed to the kitchen and started heating the leftovers from the day before. Even though they would get food enough for a small feast from the public kitchens if they just asked for it, Bilbo preferred to cook for himself, Thorin and the Company. There most certainly were no objections to that as Bilbo was quite the cook.

Arms made their way around Bilbo’s waist and a body pressed against Bilbo’s back. Bilbo immediately leaned back against Thorin and turned his head to the side so Thorin could press a kiss to his cheek before laying his head on top of Bilbo’s head. Bilbo continued stirring the soup and comfortable silence fell over them. The scene was awfully domestic and without noticing Bilbo was wondering how this moment would change if there were bare, little hobbit feet running around.

‘’How did the meeting go?’’ Bilbo asked when the silence continued.

‘’It was long and tedious but peaceful’’ Thorin’s answer was muffled as he had his whole face nuzzled in Bilbo’s hair. ‘’No weapons were draw and there were only few insults. And how was your day, Âzyungâl?’’

‘’Nothing special. I did the normal rounds with Dori and helped in the kitchen when Bombur asked. After my duties were done I spent time in my garden and –‘’ Bilbo stopped when he was about to tell how he had spent an hour thinking about children he wasn’t sure they could have.

‘’And what, Mizimelûh?’’ When Bilbo didn’t answer right away Thorin turned him around so he was able to look him in the eyes. ‘’Is something wrong?’’

‘’No, yes, I me-. Everything is alright, don’t worry, it’s just that-‘’ Bilbo was very talented with words as a writer should be, but now all the words seemed to have failed him. So he just asked about the thing that had bothered him these past weeks. ‘’Would you like to have a baby with me?’’

Thorin opened and closed his mouth for a while before mustering out a reply. ‘’We can’t have children, my love.’’ There was something akin to sadness in his eyes when he said it. ‘’You know very well that two male cannot have children together. Only females can get pregnant’’

‘’Of course I know that but there is a way. It’s done in the Shire if two lasses or to lads want a child together or if couple has problem having children in the normal way.’’ Bilbo started fidgeting and averted his gaze from Thorin’s. ‘’I’m not sure if it would work between us but we could try. We just have to plant a seed in my garden and take care of it together.’’ Bilbo looked again into Thorin’s eyes and hoped that Thorin would say yes.

‘’So you’re saying that hobbits can make little potato-children in their gardens?’’ Thorin looked very confused and lifted a hand to try Bilbo’s forehead, probably thinking Bilbo was getting sick. Bilbo shooed the hand away and placed his hands to both sides of his waist.

‘’Of course no! Who would think to use potato as a seed for fauntling? That’s unheard of. We usually use flowers’ seeds, something that would make a good heart, not a good meal. Then the parents would both cut strands of their hair and tie them together before wrapping the hairs and the seed in leaves and twigs to make a nice bed. Sometimes wood is used to the bed and the leaves would be used as cowers. Then the bed is buried in soil and prayers to the Green Lady are sent. The parents tend to the earth together for a year before the fauntling is born.’’

Thorin was silent during Bilbo’s explanation and when he didn’t seem to be talking after Bilbo finished, Bilbo grew concerned. What if Thorin wouldn’t want a child after all? Bilbo would be devastated. He wouldn’t have children with the one he loved with his whole heart, with no one. There would be no mini-Thorin with curls and slightly pointed ears. Bilbo was going to start begging for Thorin to say something when Thorin spoke.

‘’So you’re saying that I could have a child with you?’’ At Bilbo’s nod he continued. ‘’A child that would be half of you and half of me and not half of either of us and half of a female they would grow inside.’’ After Bilbo nodded again Thorin let out a shuddering breath. ‘’I- You- A child-‘’

‘’I understand if you don’t want to have one, not everyone does. It was just a suggestion. I don’t really mind if you do-‘’ Bilbo stopped his rambling when Thorin pressed his lips to Bilbo’s.

‘’I’d love to have children with you.’’ Thorin said when they parted for air. ‘’This just came as a surprise. When I married you I thought there would be no children of my own. But I didn’t mind if it meant that I could be with you’’ Thorin hastily continued when Bilbo was going to argue. ‘’But you telling me that we have a chance to have children together is nothing I could have imagined. It must be a blessing from Mahal. You are blessing from Mahal.’’ He said and cupped Bilbo’s face. Thorin was smiling that smile that was reserved for only his closest family and it made Bilbo’s insides explode with butterflies.

‘’As I said, I’m not entirely sure if it’ll work as you’re a dwarf but we could try?’’ Bilbo couldn’t help the asking tone. But it didn’t matter when Thorin kept smiling and kissed him gently.

‘’Yes we could.’’


	4. Dragon

‘’Smaug is dead!’’

The Company hadn’t been able to celebrate Smaug’s death properly at all. They feared what had happened to their friends and family who were left behind. Gloin, Bombur and Bifur had been almost unstoppable when Smaug had attacked Lake Town but others had managed to convince them that the four would arrive to Erebor soon. That everything would be alright and they would see their family soon. The only one who seemed not to be concerned about what happened to Fili, Kili, Oin and Bofur was Thorin.

Thorin had buried himself in gold. Bilbo had tried to get him out of the treasury but in vain. It seemed that there was nothing more important to Thorin than finding the Arkenstone. He had a strange gleam in his eyes every time he spoke about it and the stone seemed to weight heavier and heavier in Bilbo’s pocket when he and Thorin spoke. Not wanting to feel guilty about withholding the stone Bilbo started to disappear to different parts of the mountain.

One day when he was walking around and trying to avoid Thorin he ran across Balin weeping between dusty bookshelves. Balin told him about the curse of the line of Durin and how it was intensified by the dragon. When Bilbo asked how the Arkenstone would affect Thorin if it would help him to overcome it, Balin told him to not to take that anywhere near Thorin. It would only made everything worse and Bilbo didn’t want to imagine what Thorin was like if he got worse.

Even the arrival of his sister’s sons didn’t affect Thorin. He welcomed them in Erebor and then made them search for the stone. In the end the whole company roamed the treasury most of the day. Thorin barely let them have breaks to eat and sleep before he was driving them back to search the gold. He himself didn’t leave his treasure anymore and the food that was left for him went untouched. Everything seemed to get worse and there was no end in sight.

It got to the point where Thorin suspected that someone in his company had betrayed him. That came as a shock as Bilbo knew that everyone in the company were loyal to the fault. And when Thorin cornered Bilbo in the hallway when he had been looking at his acorn Thorin really scared him. Thorin had thought that he had the Arkenstone in his hand and how did Bilbo thank the Valar that it had been the acorn instead of that cursed stone. There was a small moment when clarity flickered in Thorin’s eyes when Bilbo told him about his plans when he would get back home.

And then Dwalin had come and told about the arriving elves and the madness was back again. For the first time Thorin didn’t make the company work in the treasury but everyone worked rebuilding the gate. He shouted orders the whole night and there were no breaks. The only one who didn’t work was Bilbo who was too weak to move heavy stones. So he had sneaked away from the others and found a quiet nook to think in.

‘’Smaug is dead!’’ That’s what Bilbo had thought when he watched Smaug fall down from the sky. But now he didn’t know if that was true. He didn’t like the way gold reflected from Thorin’s eyes which had darkened from their lovely light blue to almost black. It reminded him of Smaug too much and he had started thinking if it was possible that Smaug lived now in Thorin. Sure it didn’t make any sense to Bilbo but there had happened more incredible things in Arda. Gold sickness, the curse of Thorin’s line, was made even stronger by the dragon that had lain on the treasure for many decades. Because surely Thorin wouldn’t have succumbed to gold sickness, he was strong enough against it but dragons were evil things and it was rumored that they had their own magic.

When Bard came and left without the part of the treasure people of Lake Town was promised and when the dwarrows were preparing for war, Bilbo knew what he had to do. The last thing that made him sneak out of the mountain in the cover of the night was when Thorin had shown how deep he was. Bilbo had told how paying the people of Lake Town wouldn’t lessen Thorin’s wealth, that he had enough gold to give them their share without effects on Erebor’s financial situation, but it had been the wrong thing to say. If possible, Thorin’s eyes had grown even darker and his voice echoed Smaug’s when he told that he wouldn’t part with his treasure. That was when Bilbo knew that Thorin wouldn’t back down and he would lead the whole company to their deaths before agreeing to peace.

Bilbo didn’t fear Thorin. He hadn’t feared him during the journey when he had shouted at him for everything he did wrong. But he did fear the dragon that had corrupted Thorin’s mind. What made him return to the company after giving the Arkenstone to the elves was that he believed that the Thorin he had travelled with was still there and would understand his reasons. He realized how wrong he had been when he was dangling from the ramparts, Thorin’s had clenched around his neck. Only Gandalf’s appearance had saved Bilbo from being thrown down. He had scrambled away and watched how Thorin declared war and then holed himself inside the mountain.

The battle that followed the arrival of Dain and his army and the orcs, was long. Orcs wouldn’t have been beaten if the eagles hadn’t arrived. Everyone waited for Thorin and his company to join the battle but they never did. After the battle was over and the gates of Erebor opened for the remaining dwarrows and for them only, it was discovered that Thorin had forbidden everyone to join the battle and had then sat the whole time on his throne. He only left his throne to get back his Arkenstone which Bard gave to him after begging for gold to rebuild Lake Town without getting any. Seeing how that gold affected Thorin he decided he wouldn’t want any of that cursed gold and had forged an alliance with Thranduil who had promised to help.

Thorin had returned with the stone and placed in its place over his head. Then he had stared at it for an hour before sitting back down on his throne. He didn’t rise from there but in utmost need and Fili took up running the kingdom with Balin and Kili helping.

‘’Smaug is dead!’’ So they had thought but in reality, he sat on the throne of Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was little harder to write and I'm not that satisfied with it. Also sorry for the lack of interaction between Thorin and Bilbo but I didn't know how to fit it in. Tell me what you think?


	5. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end. Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did this half asleep and didn't have the energy to read through so there's probably a lot of mistakes. I'll just check this tomorrow. Maybe...

Bilbo was glad when the carriage stopped and he was able to climb out of it. Even though the road had been flat and the carriage hadn’t shook that much, Bilbo’s old bones still ached. Had it been fifty years ago or so it wouldn’t been nothing but in the age of 131 years even the shortest walk made him tired. He no longer was the same hobbit he used to be.

When he lowered himself from the carriage the salty smell of the sea and the screeching of the gulls washed over him. It took a moment to take in the beauty of the Grey Havens and Bilbo just stood there for a moment turning his head around. It was a wonder how the elven beauty could amaze him even after 15 years of living in Rivendell.

After a moment Bilbo could almost feel how his vigor slowly returned. He stood a bit straighter and walked with a little more ease. It was the magic of elves and Bilbo was sure he would feel younger and younger the closer he got to Valinor. It was said that those how sailed there ended up looking like what they looked when they were happiest in their lives and Bilbo knew what that moment was for him.

‘’Are you ready my old friend?’’ Gandalf laid a hand on Bilbo’s shoulder when he came to stand next to him. He too was watching their ship and the sea beyond it.

‘’What is it like there, in the West?’’ Bilbo asked turning to face his friend. While Bilbo felt the age weight on him Gandalf looked the same as he did the morning he appeared at Bag End for the first time.

‘’Peaceful. There is no evil there and no hurry to do things, if there are those to be done at all.’’ Gandalf fell silent for a while before he turned his face down and smiled at Bilbo. ‘’Even I don’t know for sure. But shall we go and find out?’’

Bilbo turned to look at the sea again and smiled. ‘’Yes, yes we shall. I think I’m quite ready for another adventure.’’ He then walked the first time without assistance for many years to meet the three great elves who were waiting on the deck.

*****

After Frodo and Gandalf had said their goodbyes to Samwise, Meriadoc and Peregrin and had stepped in the ship, they left the Grey Havens and the Middle Earth. The speed the ship proceed wasn’t quick but it didn’t take long for the harbor to disappear from the horizon.

Bilbo watched his nephew who looked downcast. But that was no wonder as he had left Sam behind and Bilbo remembered how it felt when you left someone very dear behind. But at the same time Frodo, like Bilbo, had lost the usual weight on his shoulders. His face had lost the few wrinkles that carrying the One Ring had brought and he didn’t rub his shoulder anymore.

‘’How are you faring my lad?’’ Bilbo asked and noticed that his voice didn’t sound as weary as it did before. He wondered how long it would take before his appearance has changed to what it was when he was 50. But still, even though he didn’t feel tired physically he still felt the weight of the years in his mind. He was thinking clearer and his memories started to flood back, but he was never going to be back to his old self.

‘’I feel hollow but at the same time I feel better than in years. I feel different than I did back in the harbor and I wonder why it’s so.’’

‘’It’s the power of Valinor.’’ Elrond said from behind them. Bilbo would have taken a fright if he hadn’t been used to the elf walking around as quietly as a wind. ‘’It’s not only affecting you Master Frodo, but us all. Though it affects your uncle the most as he is the oldest of us if you compare the lifespans of elves and hobbits.’’ Elrond smiled to Bilbo who answered with one.

‘’Are there only elves waiting for our ship to arrive or is there perhaps…’’ Bilbo didn’t end his question but Elrond knew what he was talking about nonetheless. It was commonly know how Bilbo missed his dwarrows as he often talked about them or talked to them when he thought they were with him during his stay in Rivendell.

‘’I’m quite sure there are people waiting to see you once more.’’ Elrond smiled before turning around and returning to the other elves.

Bilbo turned to once again gaze to the horizon and thought about his dwarrows. Oh how much had he missed them during all these years. Sure he had met some of them after he had returned his adventure but that hadn’t been enough. And all his dear friends who had already passed and there were too many of those. It would be a merry gathering when they would meet again, he was sure of it.

Bilbo was brought back to the present by Frodo who had noticed the changes in his appearance by now. ‘’Oh uncle!’’ He gasped. ‘’You look so very different. You must have lost at least the half of your years. We must be almost the same age.’’ By the last phrase Frodo’s lips had stretched into a smile and his eyes were gleaming. It was good to see his nephew in such high spirits again.

‘’No there mister. I might look young again but you’d better remember that I have lived for 131 years and you not even the half of it.’’ Frodo laughed as he huffed out his respond. But what Frodo had said made him look at his reflection on the water by the side of the boat. It was unclear but he could see that his hair was back to its old honey brown and there were no longer wrinkles all around his face. Like he had thought he looked like he did during the quest. A smile made its way on his face and didn’t leave for the rest of the way.

*****

When the shores of Valinor started to appear on the horizon, butterflies exploded inside Bilbo’s stomach. It had been so long without his dwarrows and one in particular that he started to have doubts. Would they want to see him? Would they be there waiting for him? What if dwarrows weren’t allowed to enter Valinor and stayed in the halls of their Maker.

But as they got closer he noticed a group of people who weren’t tall enough to be elves. They had to be the company members who were on this side of the sea. And when he could be sure that yes, they were indeed his friends, relief filled his insides and the butterflies disappeared.

When they stopped Bilbo was one of the firsts to exit the boat. As his joints no longer ached he was a lot quicker to move about and hastily made his way to his dwarrows. But he didn’t get to them as he was stopped by two bodies bumped into him. His eyes watered as he saw they were the two young ex-princes who were now sobbing into his shirt about how much they had missed him and asked that he wouldn’t be leaving the, right? Bilbo just hugged them tighter and assured that he wouldn’t be going anywhere.

When Fili and Kili let go of him the others rushed to hug him as well. There were Bali, Oin and Ori who had all perished in Moria. And Bifur whose brain injury was the thing that eventually killed him. Then there were Nori and Dori who had been devastated when the news of their little brother had reached them that they had died of broken hearts both. And Bofur who had died in a cave in when he had been mining.

All of them took turns in hugging Bilbo, some twice, until they were interrupted by a deep cough. When Bilbo pulled back from a hug from Bofur he could see Thorin standing a few feet away from him.

Thorin looked the same he did during the quest, as did Bilbo. His hair was well cared for and his eyes shone with happiness. His handsomeness took Bilbo’s breath away and he just stood there takin in the dwarf. Then Thorin took a step forward. Then another and third and soon he was standing right in front of Bilbo and was smiling down to him.

‘’Hello, my dear burglar.’’ That was the only thing Bilbo needed to leap at Thorin who easily pulled him into his arms. They shared a long embrace before pulling apart just enough to press their foreheads together.

‘’Hello, my king.’’


	6. Frodo and Frerin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Fem!Bilbo  
> Thorin worries about his pregnant wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's already 1.30 am here so basically it's already the 7th - I really should write these during the day - and I'm a bit tired so no guarantee that there are no mistakes there.  
> But let me tell what you think?

The pregnancy had been hard for Bella. Had it been only for her age, for hobbits didn’t often have their first child after 45 years and Bella was already 53 when she found out she was pregnant, there wouldn’t have been so many doubts about her surviving but the fact that she was carrying a half dwarf made Thorin gnaw his nails.

It was well known that dwarrowdams didn’t have easy pregnancies. They carried for a full year and when the child was ready to be born, they were born big. They had big heads and wide shoulders. The birthing usually took around 10 hours but it could vary a lot. Thorin hoped that the child would have Bella’s small size, because he couldn’t imagine a baby the same size as Fili and Kili were being pushed out of her small frame.

So when he heard that Bella wasn’t carrying only one child but two he freaked out. There was no way she would give birth without problems and he said as much to Oin after he had checked Bella and she had left. He tried to calm Thorin down and when he didn’t manage by himself, Balin arrived for help. Their assurances didn’t remove Thorin’s doubts as he saw the fear in their eyes too. But he did try to conceal his feelings so Bella didn’t grow concerned.

When Bella’s baby bump started to grow, Thorin’s fears grew with it. When she reached the 8th month, by then hobbits had usually given birth already, and there were no signs that the babies would born, Thorin started to hope she weren’t pregnant. But those thoughts were erased every time Bella would take his hand and press it against her belly and he would feel his children kicking. She didn’t seem at all concerned about the birth and when he asked about it she just said that she was a hobbit like if Thorin hadn’t known that.

After nine months of being pregnant Bella had had enough. Thorin often heard her him and particular body parts of his. She made him rub her feet every night while she complained about how she couldn’t see her feet anymore and how her back ached. But Thorin didn’t mind as it all was because of his children. And he most certainly didn’t complain when after being satisfied with his massaging skills she would drag him into their bed. These were the moments when he truly loved pregnancy hormones.

*****

It was the evening of September 22nd when servant ran into council room and announced that Bella had gone into labor. Thorin didn’t even bother to dismiss the council but ran out in search of his wife. How long had it been since the contractions started? It couldn’t have been long as he had lunch with Bella earlier that day. She would have told him if she knew today was going to be the day. Then he remembered that it was Bella’s birthday. He had planned on having a dinner with the whole company and their families and after they were going to spend the night alone.

When he arrived to their chambers, most of the company was already there. He was forming a string of questions about Bella when Fili interrupted him.

‘’The contractions started half an hour ago.’’ He said and when he had Thorin’s full attention he continued. ‘’Amad and Oin are there with her. She hasn’t started pushing yet or so we were informed a while ago. Auntie’s been asking for you so you should go now before she starts yelling.’’ Fili offered a small smile but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. He too knew of the risks of childbirth.

With a nod Thorin opened the door and rushed inside. There were no yells or screams to be heard. That was a good sign. When he stepped inside their bedroom he saw Bella lying on bed with Dis sitting on a chair on her left. Oin was grinding and mixing herbs on the table that had been carried from their kitchen. Thorin stripped from his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his tunic while he walked to his wife’s right side.

Bella turned to face him and smiled. Thorin kissed her and started to pet her hair. There were few beads of sweat gleaming on her forehead but otherwise she didn’t look at all different from when he last saw her.

‘’You did give me a grand birthday present after all.’’ She joked with a small smirk and it made Thorin laugh a little. Birthday gifts had been the root of their many arguments. Dwarrows loved to give gifts to their loved ones, especially to their female relations and wives as dwarrowdams were the greatest treasures along with the children. The gifts were given even if there was no occasion for one but birthdays were special and for that the gifts were usually grand. But hobbits on the other hand didn’t receive gifts on their birthdays but gave them to others and Bella had demanded that she would follow the hobbit way even though she no longer lived amongst them. And so after arguing about it and eventually losing Thorin, and the whole company for that matter, started to give Bella gifts on his birthday.

‘’Only the best for you, my Queen.’’ Thorin kissed her gently before pressing their foreheads together. Now that it was time for her to give birth the walls he had built to keep his emotions away started to grumble. ‘’I love you so much.’’

Bella pulled back and looked into his eyes. ‘’I love you too.’’ She answered with a smile but it was taken away by pain when contraction hit her. When it was gone she looked at Thorin who had paled and whose worry shone in his eyes. ‘’I’m alright, love. Our children just seem to be eager to meet us.’’ She pressed a hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. ‘’And it’s about time for it. They have kept me waiting long enough.’’

Thorin couldn’t have smiled even if his life had depended on it. He just looked at her for all he knew these could be the last moments he had with her. All he could imagine at the moment was her lying unmoving and blood covering the lower half of her body. He closed his eyes and tried to force the thoughts away. When he opened them again he could see Bella staring at him concern clear on her face.

‘’Just don’t leave me please.’’ His voice broke and he buried his face into her neck and breathed in her scent.

‘’I won’t, love. It’s going to be alright.’’

*****

They stayed close together the whole time until Bella was ready to push. Dis had helped Oin to prepare herbs to ease Bella’s pain which she took gladly. She started pushing around 11 and only after less than hour the wails of their first child filled the room.

‘’It’s a boy with his father’s hair and mother’s feet!’’ Dis smiled broadly when she gave the baby to Thorin who took him to Bella. Their son indeed had soft black curls covering his head and feet. He was smaller than Thorin remembered his nephews were.

‘’He’s so beautiful!’’ Bella gasped when Thorin laid the baby across her chest. She took one of those little hand in hers and smiled with tears in her yes. ‘’Isn’t he wonderful Thorin?’’

Thorin couldn’t help but agree. His first born was the most beautiful baby he had ever seen. And the sight of him in Bella’s arms was something Thorin would have loved to look at for the rest of his life. But the moment was lost when their other child made it clear that he too would like to come and meet their family. Dis took Frodo to the side and started to wash him and wrapped him in a blanket before laying him in his crib.

It took much longer for the other to arrive. Thorin watched how Bella’s face scrunched in pain and heard her screams when the pain was too much. He started to fear that the sight of Bella holding their child would be the only one. He kept caressing her face and hold her hand while trying his best to calm her by talking to her.

It took close to three hours for their other son to arrive. He had curls covering his feet and head but when their firstborn was dark, their second child was blond. Bella once more marveled how amazing their second baby was and once more Thorin couldn’t disagree. Dis then took their blond baby and washed him as well while Oin took care of the afterbirth.

After the bed was cleaned and everything was in order, both babies were brought to Bella and Thorin who were lying on the bed, Bella in Thorin’s arms. Bella took their older son and Thorin their younger. They compared them for a while, trying to notice features of themselves in their children. Suddenly Bella’s brows wrinkled in thought before she started to giggle. Thorin shot an amused look at her before getting her answer.

‘’I most certainly hope that we haven’t created new Fili and Kili.’’ It took a while for Thorin to understand and when he did he laughed and the laugh was filled with relief and pure happiness. ‘’But I think we should name them or shall we call them Fili II and Kili II?’’ She teased him.

‘’I’d rather like not to encourage them to follow in their cousins footsteps.’’ He smiled down to their children and was quiet for a moment. ‘’I think you should name them.’’

‘’Me? But surely it’s something we should decide together.’’

‘’You gave me the most precious treasures there are so I think you should have the honor.’’ He smiled softly at her and she hummed in thought before a smile broke out on her face and she looked at Thorin.

‘’I think we should name him Frodo.’’ She said and looked at the baby in her arms. Thorin thought that the name fitted their son well. ‘’It’s a nice hobbit name and he looks a bit more hobbit to me than he.’’ She looked at their son that was sleeping in Thorin’s arms. ‘’Maybe some nice dwarfish name, what do you think?’’ When Thorin nodded she continued. ‘’I feel like he looks like Frerin.’’

Thorin lifted his eyes which were now filling with tears and looked at her wife. ‘’You want to name him after my brother?’’ She just smiled back at him before shifting his eyes down to Frodo once more. Thorin too looked at the baby in his arms. Frerin. He smiled once more, his heart bursting with happiness.

‘’That’s Frodo and Frerin then, my love’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amad - mother
> 
> I think that hobbits are like baby machines, just pushing one out after another and so Bella wasn't that concerned about the birth. So while Thorin was internally panicking during the whole pregnancy, Bella grieved for not being able to brush her feet herself.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me drinking tea and babbling about Bagginshield on [Tumblr](http://hismajesticness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
